Scott Summers (Earth-TRN240)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = (founding member), (New Charles Xavier School member), New Charles Xavier School student body; formerly , (Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body, | Relatives = Alex Summers (brother); | Universe = Earth-TRN240 | BaseOfOperations = New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; formerly Starjammer; Jean Grey Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (glowing red when using powers) | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer and student | Education = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Anchorage, Alaska | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Stuart Immonen | First = All-New X-Men Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The path of Scott Summers of this universe seemingly followed the same of his Earth-616 counterpart until the day when Beast from an alternate future traveled to their universe in order to inform them they needed to return with him to the future. Scott and the rest of the X-Men accompanied him to a "future" where Scott had killed Xavier, and Jean was dead (with the school now named after her). The shock of this caused Jean's dormant telepathic powers to surface. While confronting the "future" Cyclops, Jean read his mind and was incredibly disturbed at what she had seen. This caused her to reject Scott. Under Jean's leadership, the team decided to stay in this time until its problems were resolved. Cyclops found himself shunned by the X-Men and other students at the school, and constantly under the watchful eye of Wolverine who was considering killing Scott to stop the older Scott from ever killing Xavier. He decided to leave the school and stole Wolverine's motorcycle. Wolverine chased him down to bring him back to the school, but Cyclops evaded him by blasting him away, continuing his escape. He traveled to a bank where he had kept a deposit box, hoping his future self had kept it. Guards at the bank were alerted to his presence, believing him to be his future self, and attempted to arrest him. Mystique disguised as Wolverine arrived and freed Cyclops, telling him she was an old friend of Professor Xavier, and told him that he alone could stop and kill his future self. She also told him that Wolverine had corrupted the school and was using it to turn the children into killing machines and that he was the only one that could set it back on track. When the real Wolverine arrived, Mystique escaped, but not before urging Cyclops to start keeping a list of mutants and their powers. Cyclops returned to the school with the real Wolverine. When Cyclops' future self came to the School in order to find recruits for his X-Men, the young Angel left with him, to young Cyclops' dismay. Cyclops and the other past X-Men were placed under the tutelage of Kitty Pryde, with whom they were to continue their training. Cyclops continued to uncover more and more about his future, including his marriage to Jean. He eventually uncovered the truth about Mystique, and foiled her scheme to buy Madripoor with the other X-Men. Battle of the Atom During a mission to subdue a new mutant, Cyclops, the original X-Men and Kitty Pryde came under attack by Sentinels. They were assisted by the arrival of adult Cyclops and his team, and together they defeated the Sentinels. During the battle however, past Cyclops took a hit, and was briefly clinically dead, causing his future self to blink out of existence. After being healed by Triage, Cyclops recovered and his future self returned. Shortly after that, a team of "X-Men" arrived from the future, to tell the X-Men of the present that the past X-Men needed to return to their own time. Jean sensed that these "X-Men" were hiding something, and tried to urge her companions to flee. Cyclops was the only one that trusted her enough to leave, and the two escaped. After escaping, the two were able to find refuge with adult Cyclops. The future "X-Men" were revealed to be a future Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, after Magik, past Beast, and past Iceman traveled to their future and brought the real future X-Men back. In a last attempt to accomplish their goal of re-writing history, the Brotherhood instead transported all of the X-Men to Camp Hammond, the site of the X-Men's very first mission. Here, they were attacked by SHIELD who were revealed to have their own Sentinels. The X-Men beat back the assault, and the future Brotherhood was defeated. Angry that Wolverine's X-Men didn't trust her, and grateful to Cyclops' X-Men for believing in her, Kitty led the X-Men of the past into joining Cyclops' X-Men. Starjammers After Jean Grey was abducted by the Shi'ar to be put on trial for the crimes her future self committed, Scott and the rest of the X-Men, along with the Guardians of the Galaxy, went to Chandilar in order to rescue her. During this adventure, Scott encountered the father of his future self, Corsair, and decided to leave the X-Men in order to explore space with him once Jean was rescued. Cyclops starts to doubt his decision to leave Earth, Jean Grey and his X-companions, instead of facing his problems. When he and the Starjammers encounter, and defeat, a hostile Badoon ship, he realizes that what he needs is to be by his father's side. Corsair and Cyclops then take the captured Badoon ship on a discovery journey in space. After reuniting with the X-Men while investigating the Black Vortex alongside the Guardians of the Galaxy, Scott rejoined them when they returned to Earth. | Powers = Cyclops is a mutant. Optic Blast: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyclops's powers were originally believed to be ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays) absorbed and metabolized by his body into concussive blasts that are released from his eyes. However, the energy supply of his optic blasts are later revealed to originate from a non-Einsteinian universe that opens up whenever he uses his optic blasts. Cyclops's eyes not only are organs that utilizes the visible spectrum of light to see the world around it, it was erroneously stated in the first print of the Official Marvel's Handbook that Cyclops' eyes contain inter-dimensional apertures, releasing powerful energies from another dimension into his own via the beams. These later accounts state that his body naturally metabolizes ambient energy that is used to open and focus the apertures in his eyes. The energy of the beam itself originates from this other dimension. This explanation, however, was later changed for subsequent prints Cyclops's mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of his eyes. Because his mind's psionic field envelops his body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point of origin when they collide with his body. Thus, his body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of his eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. The synthetic ruby quartz crystal used to fashion the lenses of Cyclops's eyeglasses and visor is resonant to his minds' psionic field and is similarly protected. The width of Cyclops's eye-blasts seems to be focused by his mind's psionic field with the same autonomic function that regulated his original eyes' ability to focus. As Cyclops focuses, the size of the aperture changes and thus act as a valve to control the flow of particles and beam's relative power. The height of Cyclops's eye-blast is controlled by his visor's adjustable slit. His narrowest beam, about the diameter of a pencil at a distance of 4 feet has a force of about two pounds per square inch. His broadest beam, about 90 feet across at a distance of fifty feet, has a force of about 10 pounds per square inch. His most powerful eye-blast is a beam four feet across which, at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of 500 pounds per square inch. The maximum angular measurement of Cyclops's eye-blast is equivalent to a wide-angle 35mm camera lens field of view (90 degrees measured diagonally, or the angle subtended by holding a magazine's pages spread open, upright at 9.5 inches from your eyes). The minimum angular measurement is equivalent to the angle that the thickness of a pencil would subtend at 4 feet (3.5 degrees, about a quarter of an inch viewed at 4 feet). The beam's effective range is about 2,000 feet, at which point a 1-inch beam has spread out to 10 feet square, and then has a pressure of .38 pounds per square inch. Cyclops's maximum force is sufficient to tip over a filled 5,000 gallon tank at a distance of 20 feet, or puncture a 1-inch carbon-steel plate at a distance of 2 feet. The extra dimensional supply of energy for Cyclops's eye-blast is practically infinite. Thus, so long as Cyclops's psionic field is active (which is constant), there is the potential to emit energy. The only limit to the eye-blast is the mental fatigue of focusing constantly. After about 15 minute of constant usage, the psionic field subsides and allows only a slight leakage of energy to pass through the aperture. Cyclops's metabolism will recover sufficiently for him to continue in about an additional 15 minutes. The maximum force of Cyclops' optic blasts are unknown, but a commonly given description is that he can "punch holes through mountains", and he has been shown to rupture a half-inch thick carbon steel plate. It has also been implied that Cyclops only utilizes a fraction of the energies at his disposal. It is also stated that Cyclops does not use his powers at such a level due to the preoccupation he has regarding his control (or lack thereof) of his abilities. *'Spatial Awareness:' Cyclops possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Cyclops has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of super-humanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. *'Energy Resistance:' Cyclops is resistant to the effects of his own powers. This is linked to him being capable of withstanding his brother's ability with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. Black Vortex Empowerment formerly: After exposure to the power of the Black Vortex Scott's cosmic potential was unleashed, vastly improving on all of her previous abilities and bestowing additional ones. *'Self-Sustenance:' can survive in the vacuum of space unaided. *'Flight:' able to fly at various speeds unaided. *'Controlled Optic Blasts:' Cyclops could freely project and halt his optic energy blasts at will without need of a ruby quarts visor. **'Enhanced Blast Power:' Scott's optic energy beams were significantly stronger in his empowered state, able to penetrate an ice wall and topple a small army of knife's thugs. | Abilities = Expert Pilot: Cyclops is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father. It has also been implied that his trigonometric sense improves his abilities in the air. Master Strategist and Tactician: Cyclops has spent most of his superhero career as the leader of either the X-Men and has developed exceptional leadership skills. It is notable that regardless of their general attitude towards him, all of the X-Men tend to obey his orders in battle - because they know that he is usually right. Expert Martial Artist: Cyclops also has extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat. | Strength = Cyclops possesses the strength of a normal human male who engages in intensive regular exercise and hence is able to press lift at least his own body-weight. | Weaknesses = Genetic Flaw: Cyclops is not immune to Vulcan's powers like he is to Havok's. Power Regulation Disability: Due to psychological trauma and physical injury at a young age, Cyclops is unable to control his optic blasts. In connection, his eyes have become more reliant on the ruby quartz he uses rather than affecting change to the injury. | Equipment = * Cyclops' Visor: The mask Scott wears to prevent random discharge is lined with powdered ruby quartz crystal. It incorporates two longitudinally mounted flat lenses which can lever inward providing a constantly variable exit slot of 0 inches to .79 inches in height and a constant width of 5.7 inches. The inverted clam-shell mechanism is operated by a twin system of miniature electrical motors. As a safety factor their is a constant positive closing pressure provided by springs. The mask itself is made of high-impact plastic. There is an overriding finger-operated control mechanism on either side of the mask, and normal operation is through a flat micro-switch installed in the thumb of either glove. A separate pair of lenses were also designed for Scott to use while sleeping. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, formerly X-Men Stratojet, Professor Xavier's Rolls Royce. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Optic Blasts Category:Summers Family Category:Strategist